KYUSUNG: 'Birthday'
by pepiqyu
Summary: sequel birthday/'FIRST'/"Kupikir kau ingin dicium makanya mempoutkan bibir."/ "Aish, dasar pervert"./YAOI/KUSUNG/DLDR/enjoy reading chingu.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Birthday**

**Author : pepi9yu**

**Pairing : kyusung (kyuhyun x yesung)**

**Cast: kyuhyun, yesung.**

**Genre: romance, ga tau apa lagi.**

**Rated: T aja biar aman**

**Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. Super junior milik SM Ent. Sementara kyuhyun dan yesung saling memiliki.**

**Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy OOC, gaje, abal, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca.**

**Summary : saengil chukha hamnida cho kyuhyun.**

**Don't like don't read**

**RnR please**

Enjoy reading chingu

pepi9yu

Angin malam ini bergerak perlahan, menyalurkan hawa dingin yang menusuk hingga ketulang. Saat ini baru awal bulan februari, jadi diseoul masih dalam keadaan musim dingin. tapi hawa dingin itu tak sedikitpun menyurutkan niat seorang namja tampan yang tengah duduk di pinggir sungai Han,mungkin pemandangan didepannya saat ini sangat bagus hingga ia lebih memilih tetap duduk daripada menutup dirinya dengan selimut hangat dirumahnya.

Namja itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun, ia adalah maknae dari boyband super junior. Meski saat ini sungai Han sangat sepi, tapi ia tetap menggunakan masker, bukan tidak mungkinkan ada orang yang sama gilanya dengannya hingga mau berkeliaran diluar rumah dalam suhu yang sangat dingin ini dan membuat identitasnya terbongkar, Hell no.

Saat ini ia ingin sendiri, tak ingin diganggu orang lain. Ia bahkan mematikan ponselnya agar tak bisa dihubungi oleh siapapun. Mungkin dengan ia berada disini akan sedikit merilekskan otaknya yang saat ini sedang kacau. Bagaimana tidak kacau jika orang yang kau sayangi, ah ani tapi yang kau cintai menjauhimu dan mungkin jijik padamu? Itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

Masih teringat jelas bagaimana namja manis itu bereaksi saat ia menyataakan cinta. Iya, kalian tak salah lihat atau baca, dia memang mencintai namja, kalian boleh jijik, tapi inilah cinta. Mungkin bagi orang lain cintanya salah, tapi baginya cinta ini terlalu benar, namja pencuri hatinya adalah orang yang sangat perhatian padanya, tak pernah marah meski ia jahili, dan selalu ada disampingnya saat dia membutuhkan orang lain. Namja manis itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyempurnakan hidupnya.

Tapi harapannya untuk bisa bersama namja yang ia cintai pupus sudah, namja itu bahkan terlihat jijik ketika tau kenyataan ini meski tak secara terang terangan menunjukannya, sekarang bahkan jika tak didepan publik, dia lebih memilih menghindarinya padahal dulu dialah yang lebih sering mendekatinya.

Ingatannya kembali pada saat beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat ia menyatakan cintanya dan menghadapi penolakan yang sangat menyakitkan.

Pepiqyu

Flashback On

Saat ini semua orang tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai pekerjaan untuk mempersiapkan konser Super Junior K.R.Y yang akan dilaksanakan sekitar setengah jam lagi. Sementara itu, para artis tengah sibuk merapikan pakaian yang akan dipakai untuk pembukaan konser serta beberapa wanita yang tengah menangani make up mereka agar terlihat lebih tampan. Setelah semua rapi para artis serta kru mulai mengerumun ditengah ruangan untuk melaksanakan doa bersama sebelum konser dimulai.

"Ini adalah konser besar, mari kita bekerja keras untuk membuat konser yang menakjubkan dan membahagiakan para ELF yang telah mendukung kita selama ini"

"nee~"

"Sebelum itu, mari kita berdoa untuk kelancaran acara ini, berdoa dimulai."

Semua terihat khusyuk memanjatkan doa.

"Selesai, URI NEUN SUPEO JUNI~~"

"OEYOO~~"

Setelah tos, mereka mulai berjalan kearah backstage. Saat berjalan kyuhyun merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya, ia berbalik dan menemukan hyung sekaligus leader barunya tengah tersenyum manis.

"kyuhyun-ah, mari kita sama sama berjuang untuk membuat ELF tersenyum"

"ne hyungie~,kajja kita berjuang~hehe"

#

Saat ini kyuhyun tengah berada ditengah panggung menghadap kearah fans mereka, ketika tiba tiba ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"KYAA~~"

Teiakan ELF kembali terdengar ketika mereka melihat kyuhyun yang dipeluk oleh yesung. Ia tersenyum senang saat tau yesung hyung lah yang memeluknya, terlihat rona kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajahnya ketika mendengar tawa dari yesung yang saat ini memeluknya. Ia giring tangannya kearah belakang dan mengelus rambut halus hyung tersayangnya itu.

"apa kau bahagia hyung?"

"ne, kyuhyunnie, aku sangat bahagia melihat senyum mereka karna kita."

'aku juga bahagia hyung kau mau memelukku seperti ini, setelah ini kuyakin kyusung shipper akan sangat bahagia dan akan bertambah banyak. Kkk~' inner kyuhyun.

#

Kyuhyun saat ini tengah duduk disebuah sofa, ia terlihat sedang berfikir keras. Teringat kembali kejadian kejadian diatas stage tadi yang menunjukan kemesraannya dengan yesung. Yang ia bingungkan , apa yesung juga memiliki perasaan sama sepertinya atau itu hanya sebuah fans service untuk menyenangkan para fans. Sebuah tepukan dipunggung mengagetkanya, diputar kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah mengagetkannya.

"gwenchanayo kyuhyunnie? Kenapa kau melamun? Apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya sipenepuk bertubi tubi yang ternyata adalah yesung.

"Ne hyung, nan gwencanayo"

"tapi kenapa kau melamun? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Ani, aku hanya kelelahan saja hyung"

"Oh, ya sudah hyung tinggal sebentar ya" ketika yesung baru berjalan beberapa langkah, yesung kembali berhenti lagi ketika didengarnya kyuhyun memanggilnya. Ia berbalik dan melihat kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri menghadap kearahnya.

"Ne kyu, wae geure?"

"emm, hyung, sa..saranghae" ucap kyuhyun gugup, ia benar benar sudah tak sanggup menyembunyikan perasaannya lagi. Ia menutup matanya tak ingin melihat reaksi yesung.

Yesung tersenyum manis mendengar pernyataan kyuhyun, jarang jarang magnae tegil ini mengucapkan itu padanya. "Ne kyu, nado saranghae"

"Eh?" kyuhyun melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar jawaban yesung.

"kau tadi bilang apa hyung?"

"aku bilang nado saranghae kyu, kau itu dongsaeng yang paling kusayangi,"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata dongsaeng dari mulut yesung terlihat murung, jadi selama ini ia hanya dianggap dongsaengnya, badoh sekali dia berharap lebih pada yesung yang jelas jelas masih normal. Sementara yesung melihat raut muka kyuhyun yang berunbah murung menjadi binggung.

"kyu, kenapa kau jadi murung? apa hyung salah bicara?"

"Ani hyung, bukan kau yang salah tapi aku." Jawab kyuhyun yang semakin membuat yesung bingung.

"maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu bukan sebagai hyung tapi sebagai seorang namja. Aku terlalu bodoh berharap lebih."

"Ne?"

Dan mata kyuhyun kini terbelalak ketrika menyadari apa yang sudah ia katakan.

"kyu, apa maksudmu? Kita sama-sama namja kyu, kau tau itu kan?"

"Ne hyung, tapi.."

"Tapi itu tak boleh Cho Kyuhyun." Setelah mengatakan itu yesung segera pergi meninggalkan kyuhun.

"Hyung, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku saja, aku tak memaksamu menerimaku. Tapi hyung jebal jangan benci aku~" dan ucapan kyuhyun tak akan mungkin didengar yesung karna ia sudah pergi entah kemana.

Kyuhyun merosot jatuh, ia tak sanggup lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Menghadapi penolahan dari orang yang sangat ia cintai. Bahkan ia melihat tatapan jijik yang terpancar dari mata yesung tadi. Air matanya jatuh, ia menangis tanpa suara seorang diri.

Flashback And

Pepiqyu

Dan setelah kejadiaan itu, yesung mulai menghindari kyuhyun. Jika tidak dihadapan publik, dia tak mau berberbicara bahkan menatap kyuhyunpun enggan. Dan itu benar benar membuat kyuhyun menyesal, ia lebih memilih memendam perasaannya daripada harus diperlakukan seperti ini oleh yesung. Tapi penyesalan selalu datang diakhir, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, semuanya sudah terjadi.

Sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 23.00, berarti kyuhyun sudah bertahan duduk ditempat ini hampir dua jam. Satu jam lagi akan ada peragantian hari yang akan merubah usianya juga, yang saat ini masih resmi berumur 25 menjadi 26 untuk umur korea. Saat ini kulit pucatnya terlihat lebih pucat, karna harus menghadapi dingin yang semakin menit semakin menusuk kulit. Akhirnya setelah menghela nafas panjang, ia mulai beranjak menuju mobilnya untuk pulang.

Ia melajukan mobilnya kedaerah tempat orang tuanya tinggal. Ia tak pulang ke dorm, mungkin saja yesung saat ini pulang ke dorm karna harus mengurus member lain selama teukkie hyung wamil. Ia takut moodnya akan semakin memburuk apalagi pada hari ulang tahunnya jika menghadapi yesung nantinya ketika pulang ke dorm, sehingga ia lebih memilih pulang kerumah orang tuanya. Setidaknya ia bisa merayakan pertambahan umurnya itu bersama orang-orang yang berarti untuknya, mungkin bisa sedikit mengobati sakit hatinya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 40 menit perjalanan, ia kini telah ada di halaman rumah orang tuanya. Ia mengeluarkan kunci cadangan yang memang orang tuanya berikan agar lebih mudah masuk rumah ketika pulang larut malam seperti ini. Perlahan ia masuk kerumah yang sudah sepi itu, sepertinya orang tuanya sudah tidur.

Ia berjalan ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada. Tapi sebelum sampai kamar, langkahnya terhenti ketika sayup sayup ia mendengar suara denting piano dari arah ruangan disebelah kamarnya, tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berlatih bermain piano bersama kakak perempuannya. Suara itu semakin jelas terdengar ketika ia sampai didepan pintu masuk ruangan itu. Ketika pintu terbuka, suara baritone yang sangat familiar merangsek masuk kegendang telinganya. Ia kini meihatnya, melihat namja pemilik suara baritone yang tengah mengalunkan sebuah lagu yang juga sangat familiar ditelinganya.

_**chiisana kenkamo nandomo sitane surechigai hanareta hibimo arushi**_

(Kita sudah mempunyai banyak pertengkaran kecil. Kita juga memiliki beberapa hari terpisah satu sama lain)

_**sono tabini itsumo kimiga hitsuyou tte wakattanda**_

(Tapi setiap kali, itu mengingatkanku bahwa aku membutuhkanmu)

_**Kimiga moshimo tsumazuku tokiniwa dareyori ichibannitewo sashinoberu bokude itaiyo sobani isasete**_

(Bila kamu memiliki kesulitan, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang memberimu sebuah tangan, Biarkan aku tinggal di sampingmu)

_**Wakareto deaiwo kurikaeshite iku naka demo bokurawa tonarini iyou**_

(Bahkan jika kita mengulangi perpisahan atau pertemuan, mari kita tinggal satu sama lain)

_**Promise you kimiwo omotte bokuwa ikitai munega atsuku koikogareteiru**_

(Janjimu. Aku ingin melindungimu dalam hidupku, hatiku panas)

_**Promise you todoke tainoa tada aishiteru itsudemo yuukanna hino omoide**_

(Janjimu, apa yang aku ingin kirimkan hanya "aku mencintaimu" dengan cinta tidak pernah berubah)

_**Mosimo ashitaga yamini nomarete michi shirubesae naito sitemo**_

(Jika besok ditutupi dengan kegelapan dan tidak ada jalan)

_**Kowagaru kotowa naiyo udewo hanasanaide kitto bokurawa**_

(Kamu tidak perlu takut. Kecuali kamu meninggalkan tanganku)

_**Dokoedemo ikeru**_

(kita bisa pergi ke mana pun)

_**chikauyo eienno kakerawo**_

(Aku akan menjanjikan potongan keabadian)

Suara itu milik yesung, suara yang saat ini ia hindari tapi juga ia rindukan. Kyuhyun kini hanya mampu berdiri mematung ketika yesung kini telah menatapnya dan mulai berjalan kearahnya.

"kyu.."

"hyung, aku minta maaf hyung, aku tak ingin kau hindari seperti ini. Kalau kau tergangu dengan pernyataanku waktu itu, kau bisa melupakannya dan anggap aku tak pernah mengatakannya, tapi jebal hyung~, jangan membenciku hyung"

"Ani kyu, aku tak mungkin bisa melupakan apa yang kau katakan waktu itu"

"Andwe hyung, lupakan semua yang kukatakan waktu itu, dan kembali seperti dulu hyung~, kumohon"

"Ani, aku tak ingin sepereti dulu lagi kyu, aku…"

"Hyung, jebal lupakan saja semuanya, anggap aku tak pernah menyatakan cinta pada..."

Cup

Perkataan kyuhyun terhenti dan matanya melebar ketika yesung dengan tiba tiba mencium bibirnya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku tak mungkin melupakannya dan akupun tak ingin kembali seperti dulu lagi. Maaf atas semua perlakuan ku padamu akhir akhir ini, aku hanya terlalu terkejut menghadapi kenyataan itu, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, kini aku tau aku terlalu bodoh karna tak bisa menyadari kalau aku juga mencintaimu kyu~"

Mata kyuhyun kini semakin melebar ketika ia mendengar apa yang yesung katakan. "Hyung, kau tak bercanda kan?"

"aku serius kyu, aku juga mencintaimu, bukan hanya sekedar dongsaeng"

"jnjayo?"

Yesung hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh yesung dalam pelukannya. Saat ini dia benar benar sangat bahagia mengetahui yesung kini membalas perasaannya. Adegan pelukan itu harus terhenti ketika suara nyanyian mengema diruangan tersebut.

"Saengil chukha hamnida, saengil chukha hamnida, saranghaneun uri evil saengil chukha hamnida"

"Appa. Umma, noona, dan hyungdeul, gomawoyo~"

"Ne~, nah sekarang cepat tiup lilinnya" ucap cho ahra, kakak kyuhyun.

"Apa ini sudah tanggal 3 ?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"sudah, bahkan sekarang sudah lewat 3 menit" jawab donghae. Mendengar ucapan donghae, kini kyuhyun mendekati kakaknya untuk meniup lilin.

Tapi sebelum lilinnya mati, "tunggu, kau harus make a wish dulu, kyu" sela yesung mengingatakan.

Dan setelah memanjatkan doanya. Wushh, lilinpun mati.

"Nah kyu, kadomu sudah kami kumpulkan dikamarmu" ucap appa kyuhyun.

"Ne appa, gomawo~. Tapi…" kyuhyun mengantung kalimatnya. Ia terlihat ragu ragu untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan ada sang appa.

"Tapi kenapa kyu?"

"A…apa a..aku boleh mencintai yesung hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun gugup. Ia terlihat takut memikirkan reaksi keluarganya, terutama sang appa tentang cinta yang saat ini ia jalani.

"Ne~, tak apa asal kau bahagia, appa juga ikut bahagia. Dan ketika kau sudah memilih yesung, jaga dia dan jangan pernah sakiti dia, arasso?" ucap appa kyuhyun yang membuahkan nafas lega dari kyuhyun maupun yesung.

.

"Ah, kyu aku tak bawa apapun sekarang, tapi aku punya hadiah spesial untukmu" ucap eunhyuk memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Eh? Hadiah special apa hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun terlihat bingung.

"kadoku adalah…Yesung hyung. Kau boleh melakukan apapun malam ini padanya." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, eunhyuk segera berlari menyelamatkan diri sebelum amukan yesung terjadi.

"Ya! Eunhyuk sialan, apa maksudmu?" teriak yesung sambil berlari mengejar eunhyuk. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, yesung merasa ada yang memeluk dan menahannya. Dan pelakunya tak lain adalah kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah hyung, lebih baik kita nikmati saja malam indah ini bersama"

Sementara yang masih berada diruangan itu memutar matanya jengah, melihat kyuhyun yang mulai bermanja manja pada hyung kesayangannya, ah ani, tapi namjachingunya. Mereka lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menberikan privasi pada asangan baru itu.

Dan silahkan pikir sendiri apa yang mereka lakukan disana. Kkkk~

'kau tau hyung apa doaku, di hari ulang tahunku kali ini

Aku tak meminta apapun pada tuhan,

aku hanya berterimakasih padaNYA

karna memberi kesempatan untuk bisa mencintai dan dicintai olehmu

dan ini adalah kado terindah untukku.

Terimakasih tuhan.

Terimakasih eunhyuk hyung

Dan terimakasih semuanya'

-END-

Kyaaa~

Apa ini?

Kkkk~

Ini ff gak aku edit lagi coz dah malem. So, kalo banyak TYPO's bertebaran map ya, mianhaeyo *bow*

Soal lagu diatas, aku pake lagu promise you-suju KRY. mungkin gak nyambung ama jalan ceritanya, tapi aku pake lagu itu karna aku lagi suka sukanya dengerin lagu itu. Dan Bayangin lagu itu dinyanyiin pake piano dan diaransement sedemikian rupa agar lebih lambat dari bit lagu aslinya ya.#plak.

Entah kenapa aku lagi suka bikin ff kyusung. Yah, dan jadilah ff abal ini.

Dan berhubung jam dikomputerku sekarang menunjukkan pukul 00.00. So, Saengil chukha hamnida kyuhyun oppa, wish you all the best, be healthy, be strong and be the best deh pokoknya. Meski aku bukan SparKyu, tapi aku tetap menyayangimu kok oppa, saranghaeyo~. Dan hadiah dariku untukmu adalah, peluk dan cium penuh cinta~ *hug, muaahh #plak buagh #dibunuh Sparkyu.

Oh ya, buat yang udah review di ff CLOUD, aku ucapkan terimakasih ne, *bow* aku gak nyangka laku juga tu ff. kkk~

Nah, buat semua yang gak sengaja baca ni ff,

**MOHON REVIEWNYA NEE~~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Birthday 'sequel' **

**FIRST**

**Author : pepi9yu**

**Pairing : kyusung (kyuhyun x yesung)**

**Cast: kyuhyun, yesung, jongjin, dll**

**Genre: romance, ga tau apa lagi.**

**Rated: T aja biar aman**

**Chapter : 1 of 2**

**Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. Super junior milik SM Ent. Sementara kyuhyun dan yesung saling memiliki.**

**Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy OOC, gaje, abal, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca.**

**Summary :** **"Ayolah hyung~. Emm, bagaimana kalau lebih seru kita bertaruh saja hyung?"/ "Iya, kalo yang kalah harus menuruti semua perintah yang menang selama sehari, bagaimana?"****.**

**Don't like don't read**

**RnR please**

Enjoy reading chingu

pepi9yu

Yesung kini tengah berkutat dengan beberapa peralatan memasak didapur apartemen keluarganya. Ia tengah menuangkan coklat cair diatas cetakan dengan berbagai bentuk. Kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya masuk kedapur.

"Aigo, ada apa ini woonie? Kenapa dapurku berantakan seperti kapal pecah begini? Kau sedang apa sih sampai dapur berantakan seperti ini?" keluh wanita itu yang melihat dapur yang biasa ia gunakan kini dipenuhi peralatan masak dan lantai yang kotor terkena coklat.

"Ah umma, mianhae. Aku sedang membuat coklat untuk valentine day besok untuk umma, appa dan jin."

"Ah, jangan bohong hyung, aku yakin coklat itu untuk kyuhyun kan? Mengaku sajalah."

"Aish, diam kau dongsaeng nakal."

"Oh, untuk kyunnie. Kenapa tak bilang pada umma, kan umma bisa membantu."

"Tak usah umma,"

"Ne, tak usah umma. Woonnie hyung kan ingin membuat coklat yang special untuk namjachingunya. Iya kan hyung?" ucap jongjin sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearah yesung. Muka yesung seketika memerah.

"HAHAHA, mukamu memerah hyung"

"Sudah kubilang diam ya diam, atau kau mau kulumuri coklat dan kukirim untuk hadiah valentine sungjin heh? Sepertinya dia akan senang dengan hadiahku nanti"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?"

"Aish, sudah-sudah, kenapa malah bertengkar sih?, Woonnie, cepat selesaikan dan setelah itu bersihkan dapurnya, arraso?" ucap Mrs. Kim menengahi pertengkaran tak bermutu antara dua anaknya itu.

"Ne umma"

"Dan kau jongjin, kau bisa bergabung bersama hyungmu kalau kau ingin memberi hadiah juga untuk sungjin." Ucap Mrs. Kim sambil melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang jongjin lakukan pada yesung, yaitu mengerlingkan mata.

"HAHAHA, jin-ah, mukamu memerah tuh. HAHAHA"

Mrs. Kim segera pergi dari dapur sambil bergumam " aigo, anak-anakku sudah dewasa ternyata"

Pepi9yu

Yesung dan jongjin kini tengah duduk dikursi yang ada di ruang makan, mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Jongjin kini tengah memikirkan bagainama cara yang paling pas untuk memberi hadiah pada sungjin tanpa memermalukan diri sendiri. Sementara yesung tengah memikirkan tentang percakapanya tadi siang bersama namjachingunya, cho kyuhyun.

**Flashback**

" Kyu "

"Emm"

"Kyunnie"

"Ne"

"Kyuhyun"

"wae?"

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ne sungie hyung, wae gurae?"

"Aish, tak jadi."

Yesung benar-benar kesal sekarang, hari ini adalah hari ke 10 ia resmi menyandang status sebagai namjachingu dari si evil magnae cho kyuhyun. Dan selama itu pula mereka tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk berduaan. Jadwal mereka yang bentrok meski mereka satu boy band, dan kalaupun bertemu pasti disitu juga ada member yang lain. Serta tempat tinggal mereka yang berbeda karna yesung yang memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal di dorm lagi dan memilih tinggal bersama orang tuanya membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka makin minim.

Dan sekarang setelah mereka sama-sama tak memiliki jadwal dan yesung pun dengan senang hati berkunjung ke dorm, dia malah dicueki oleh kyuhyun dan harus menerima kenyataan bahwa PSP lebih menarik bagi cho kyuhyun daripada dirinya.

Game yang kyuhyun mainkan kini ia pouse ketika ia tak lagi mendengar suara yang keluar dari bibir yesung. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia ingin tertawa mendengar rengekan yesung, yesung memang sering merengek ketika dulu ia bully. Tapi bagi kyuhyun kali ini berbeda, karna suara yesung kini seperti seorang yeoja yang merengek meminta perhatian dari sang namjachingu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah seringai tercipta diwajah kyuhyun ketika sebuah ide brilian masuk kedalam otaknya. Dengan segera ia naik keatas sofa tempat yesung duduk, dilihatnya wajah kesal yesung yang entah mengapa bagi kyuhyun malah semakin membuat yesung berkali lipat lebih mengemaskan dengan bibir kecil mempout dan pipi yang mengembung.

"Hyungie~, kau marah ne?" ucap kyuhyun sambil memeluk yesung dari samping.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari yesung

"Hyungie, jangan marah dong~. Bagaimana kalau kita tanding game saja?," yesung kini mukanya memerah. Bukan karna malu, tapi karna menahan amarah. Yesung yakin kyuhyun tau ia sedang marah, dan kyuhyunpun tau penyebabnya adalah game, tapi malah sekarang ia diajak tanding bermain game ?.

"Aish, lepaskan kyu, lanjutkan saja permainanmu itu sendiri" ucap yesung sarkatis dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun.

"Shireo, aku tak mau melepaskanya sebelum kau ikut main bersamaku."

"Ani, aku tak mau, kau main saja sendiri."

"Ayolah hyung~. Emm, bagaimana kalau lebih seru kita bertaruh saja hyung?"

"Eh? Bertaruh?"

"Iya, kalo yang kalah harus menuruti semua perintah yang menang selama sehari, bagaimana?"

Yesung terlihat berfikir sejenak, 'sepertinya menarik. Tapi kyuhyun itu kan masternya game, pasti aku yang kalah,' inner yesung

"Memangnya gamenya apa?"

"Starcraft"

"Shireo, itu tak adil."

"Lalu mau game apa?"

"Aku akan setuju kalau kita bermain angry birth"

"Baiklah, deal ya"

"deal"

'kkk~, kena kau yesungie hyung'

Merekapun mulai duel bemain game, awalnya yesung memimpin, tapi kemudian game over tercetak di psp milik yesung.

"Yeeiy, aku menang~"

"Yak! Kau curang, aku tak terima. Kita ulangi lagi"

"Mana bisa begitu, sekali menang ya tetap menang. jadi baby, besok kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku, arrasoyo?"

"Ish, jangan memanggilku seperti itu, menjijikan." Ucap yesung pura-pura jijik, tapi kyuhyun melihat ada semburat merah tippis dipipi yesung.

"Ah ya, besok kita kan free dari pagi, jadi kita dating yuk hyung?"

"Eh? Memang kau besok tak ada jadwal?"

"Ne, jadwalku diundur jadi tanggal 15."

"Boleh deh, kau jemput aku dirumah ya?"

"Ne, tapi kau ingat kan perjanjian tadi, kau harus menuruti semua perintahku selama sehari besok"

"ya sudah terserahmu sajalah, aku mau ulang dulu, bye kyu~" ucap yesung sambil berlalu dari hadapan kyuhyun.

**Flashback end**

"… hyung~"

"Eh? N..ne"

"Kau melamun ya hyung? Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Serius sekali"

"A..ani, aku tak memikirkan apapun. Oh ya, ada apa?"

"Itu, coklatnya sepertinya sudah jadi, kita langsung bungkus yuk hyung."

"Ah, ne kajja"

'Hufftt, apa yang akan dilakukan kyunnie ya besok? Dia kan suka sekali membully ku? Aish, bodohnya aku terperangkap dalam permainannya'

Pepiqyu

Kyaa

Aku bikin sequel ff 'birthday' nih,

Niatnya sih mau oneshoot aja, tapi aku lagi kesel ma SIDERS, jadi tak bikin jadi dua deh.

Nah, kalo pada mau ini diterusin silahkan review. Kalo reviewnya banyak akan aku usahain update besok pas hari valentinenya. Tapi kalo gak pada review ya gak akan ku lanjutin. Adil kan? aku untung anda untung. #plak.

Selesai,

bagi yang sudah membaca dan review…

**Kamsahamnida *bow***


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong….

Adakah yang menunggu ff nie~?.

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf atas keterlambatanku publish ni ff, niatnya aku publish pas tanggal 14 kemaren. Tapi ternyata flashdiskku kena virus dan datanya ilang semua, jadi aku harus bikin lagi dari awal. Mianhae jeongmal mianhae *deepbow*

Selamat membaca

.

**Tittle : Birthday 'sequel'**

**FIRST**

**Author : pepi9yu**

**Pairing : kyusung (kyuhyun x yesung)**

**Cast: kyuhyun, yesung.**

**Genre: romance, ga tau apa lagi.**

**Rated: T aja biar aman**

**Chapter : 2 of 2**

**Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. Super junior milik SM Ent. Sementara kyuhyun dan yesung saling memiliki.**

**Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy OOC, alur lambat, gaje, abal, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca.**

**Summary :** **"Kupikir kau ingin dicium makanya mempoutkan bibir."****/ ****"Aish, dasar pervert"**

**Don't like don't read**

**RnR please**

Enjoy reading chingu

pepi9yu

Yesung kembali menutup matanya, mencoba menarik kesadarannya dan mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya. Tapi nihil, matanya kembali terbuka. Diubah kembali posisi tidurnya, mencari posisi pas dan nyaman agar lebih cepat tertidur, tapi lagi-lagi otaknya tak mengizinkanya memasuki alam mimpi.

Ia kembali menghela nafas panjang, tak ia khawatirkan jika keberuntungannya akan pergi karnanya, ck, ia benar-benar tak peduli tentang itu, bukankah itu hanya mitos. Yang ia khawatirkan sekarang adalah tentang nasibnya esok hari.

Bukan!, bukan tentang perjanjianya dengan kyuhyun, meski itu juga salah satu hal yang ia khawatirkan. Ia tau kyuhyun tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menjahilinya, ini tambang emas untuk kyuhyun. Meski kini keadaan sudah berubah dengan perubahan statusnya yang kini berstatus namjachingu cho kyuhyun, itu tak menjamin kyuhyun akan berhenti menggodanya. Dia akan dengan senang hati membullynya atau hanya sekedar menggodanya jika mereka ada ditempat yang sama.

Tapi, bukan itu yang ia khawatirkan saat ini hingga membuatnya tak bisa tidur seperti ini. Tapi tentang bagaimana nanti ia harus bersikap ketika berkencan dengan kyuhyun. Ia akui ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia berkencan, sudah tak terhitung berapa yeoja yang pernah ia kencani. Dan dia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, hanya memanjakan dan membuat yeoja itu merasa nyaman bersamamu. Tapi yang jadi masalah, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berkencan dengan seorang namja, dengan NAMJA.

Kyuhyun memang bukanlah orang asing baginya. Mereka bahkan menempati rumah yang sama hampir 6 tahun lebih. Setiap hari bertemu, dan merekapun sering pergi hanya berdua, makan berdua atau hanya sekedar duduk berdua. Tapi itu dulu, dulu saat mereka masih berstatus sebagai bandmate.

Dan sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, bagaimana ia harus bersikap nantinya ketika ia berkencan dengan kyuhyun? apa dia harus memanjakan dan melindungi kyuhyun? hah, sepertinya itu tak mungkin, malah mungkin kyuhyun yang akan memanjakanya dan melindunginya. Meski umur kyuhyun ada dibawahnya, tapi ia tahu kyuhyun terkadang bisa bersikap lebih dewasa darinya. Atau ia harus bersikap layaknya yeoja yang tengah berkencan dengan namjachingunya? Hell no, hei dia namja, sekali lagi dia NAMJA.

Drrr drr drrr

Lamunanya terganggu oleh suara Handphonenya yang bergetar. Ia ambil alat komunikasi itu yang berada diatas meja nakas dan melihat kearah layar yang menampilkan pemberitahuan ada sebuah SMS yang masuk. Keningnya berkerut ketika membaca nama si pengirim SMS.

**Kyunnie chagie**

Ia sepertinya belum pernah mengganti nama kontak kyuhyun di handphonenya, tapi kenapa sekarang namanya berubah? Apa kyuhyun yang merubahnya? Mungkin saja, kyuhyun kan memang suka seenaknya sendiri.

Tak menunggu lama, yesung segera membukanya.

**From : kyunnie chagie**

**Hyungie~, apa kau sudah tidur?**

**Aku tak bisa tidur **

**Oh ya , aku hanya mau bilang kalau besok aku akan menjemputmu jam sepuluh pagi, jadi bersiap-siaplah.**

**Selamat malam** **chagie~**

**Saranghae~ **

**.**

**Your handsome boyfriend**

**.**

**Cho kyuhyun**

Yesung tersenyum geli membaca pesan dari kyuhyun. meski sikap kyuhyun begitu menyebalan, tapi terkadang kyuhyun juga bisa bersikap manis seperti ini padanya. Raut kekhawatiran seketika hilang digantikan sebuah senyuman di paras manis yesung. Baiklah, mungkin ia tak harus terlalu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi, ia harus percaya semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Dan akhirnya yesung mampu menjangkau alam mimpi ketika waktu menunjukan pukul 1 pagi.

Pepiqyu

Yesung membuka secara perlahan matanya agar bisa menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Tubuhnya masih mengeliat didalam selimut hangat dan mulutnya kembali menguap sambil menunggu puing-puing kesadaranya terkumpul. Setelah dirasa malas-malasan saat bangun tidurnya cukup, ia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah jam weker diatas meja nakasnya.

.

09.10

.

Yesung kembali menguap lebar, tubuhnya ia rentangkan. Tapi kemudian tubuhnya berhenti bergerak dan matanya terbelalak lebar ketika ingatanya tertuju pada kegiatan yang akan ia lakukan hari ini. Kyuhyun akan menjemputnya jam 10 pagi dan dia bahkan baru bangun jam 9.

'Oh shit'

Yesung langsung turun dari bed, dan berlari keluar kamar untuk segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia harus cepat bersiap-siap dengan waktu yang hanya tinggal 45 menit.

Hampir 15 menit yesung habiskan dikamar mandi, hingga pintu kamar mandi terbuka sedikit, sedetik kemudian yesung langsung berlari dengan keadaan naked.

"Yak! Woonnie, aish, anak itu tak pernah berubah ternyata" omel Mrs. Kim yang kebetulan melihat keadaan anak sulungnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan ummanya, yesung langsung masuk kekamarnya untuk bersiap. Dan berita buruk datang lagi, ia belum sempat menyiapkan pakaian yang akan ia gunakan untuk berkencan nanti karna kemarin terlalu banyak berfikir.

Dengan segera yesung menuju lemarinya, memilih baju yang dirasa paling sesuai untuk kencan pertamanya hari ini. Hampir 30 menit lebih ia habskan untuk memilih baju, bukan karna bajunya terlalu banyak, hanya saja ia tak tau kemana kyuhyun akan membawanya dan dia tak ingin salah kostum dikencan pertamanya ini.

Drrr drrr drrr

Getaran dari handphonenya mengalihkan perhatian yesung. Yesung langsung membuka pesan yang dikirim oleh kyuhyun.

.

**From : kyunnie chagie**

**Hyungie~ aku sudah ada di basement.**

**Kau yang akan turun atau aku naik?**

Yesung langsung membalas pesan dari kyuhyun untuk naik saja, setelahnya dia kembali keaktivitas sebelumnya. Dengan asal yesung mengambil baju yang dirasa sesuai.

Ditengah kegiatan merapikan penampilannya, pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang. Setelah menggumamkan kata masuk, si pelaku pengetukan yang ternyata umma yesung masuk kedalam kamar anak sulungnya itu.

"Aish, umma. Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku tadi?"

"Ah, mianhae woonie, tadi umma tak tega membangunkanmu karna kau terlihat lelap sekali tidurnya" ucap Mrs. Kim penuh penyesalan. "Umma kesini Cuma mau bilang kalau kyuhyun sudah datang. Ceatlah sedikit."

"Ne umma, sebentar lagi woonie selesai."

"Ya sudah umma keluar dulu ne~" ucap Mrs. Kim sambil berbalik untuk keluar kamar, tapi panggilan dari anaknya seketika menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ne woonie, ada apa?"

"Aku Cuma mau memberikan coklat ini untuk umma. Happy valentine day umma,"

"Ah jinjayo? Gomawo woonie" mereka langusng berpelukan.

"Jongwoonie sayang umma" bisik yesung ditelinga ummanya.

"Ne~, umma lebih menyayangi woonie," Mrs. Kim membelai surai hitam milik yesung, kemudian selang beberapa detik Mrs. Kim langsung melepas pelukannya. "Sudah cepatlah siap-siap, jangan buat kyuhyunie menunggu lebih lama, palli."

"Ne umma~"

Pepi9yu

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Mrs. Kim yang sedang mengobrol menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihat yesung setelah sampai diruang tamu apartment-nya.

"Kyu" yesung memanggil kyuhyun karna sepertinya kyuhyun maupun Mrs. Kim belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ah hyungie, apa kau sudah siap?"

"Ne~" kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan langsung menghampiri yesung.

"Kalau begitu kajja," tangan kyuhyun langsung mengambil tangan mungil yesung dan menautkan jari-jari mereka. "Emm, ajhumma,aku mau meminta izin menculik jongwoonie hyung dulu."

"Silahkan saja, asal jangan menambah anggota keluarga dulu ya~" ucap Mrs. Kim sambil mengerlingkan mata kearah yesung.

"Ish, umma apa-apaan sih. Aku ini namja umma" ucap yesung yang kini mukanya sudah memerah. Suara tawa dari mulut kyuhyun dan Mrs. Kim seketika meledak memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Ya sudah,cepatlah pergi, dan jangan pulang terlalu arut malam arraso?"

"Ne, ajhumma. Kami pergi dulu, annyeong" uca kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan yesung.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

Yesung hanya diam didalam mobil, ia membiarkan kyuhyun untuk berkonsentrasi pada setirnya sementara dia mengalihkan pandanganya keluar jendela. Sebenarnya banyak sekali pertanyaan tentang tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi yang ingin ia tanyakan pada kyuhyun dibenaknya. Ia sudah mencoba menanyakanya, tapi kyuhyun bersikeras tak mau memberitahunya. Dan yesung tau kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala, jika dia bilang tidak, itu berarti tidak. Dan yesung tak mau membuang tenaga lebih banyak hanya untuk berdebat dengan kyuhyun dan akhirnya pilihannya adalah diam.

Alis yesung tiba-tiba berkerut, ia bingung ketika melihat kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya.

"Kenapa menepikan mobil, apa kita sudah sampai?"

"Belum" yesung makin bingung ketika mendengar jawaban kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa berhenti?"

"Aku hanya ingin menutup matamu dulu."

"MWO? Menutup mata? Untuk apa?"

"Rahasia"

"Shireo, aku tak mau ditutup matanya. Jangan macam-macam kyu"

"Aku tak akan macam-macam kok, satu macam sudah cukup." Ucap kyuhyun santai. "Dan tak ada penolakan. Kau masih ingat perjanjian kita kan?" lanjut kyuhyun ketika melihat yesung membuka mulut ingin protes.

Yesung menghela nafas, jika sudah seperti ini, ia tak akan mampu lagi menolaknya. Yesung pasrah saja ketika tangan kyuhyun dengan terampil mengikat kain hitam didaerah matanya.

"Kenapa harus tutup mata segala sih kyu? Memang kita mau kemana?"

"Itu rahasia hyung, nanti kau juga akan tau sendiri."

"Aish" yesung tanpa sadar mempout bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipinya karna kesal.

Cup

Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengecup bibir yesung singkat.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan oeh?"

"Kupikir kau ingin dicium makanya mempoutkan bibir."

"Aish, dasar pervert"

Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat tingkah yesung yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Ia kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat pertama yang akan mereka kunjungi.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

Yesung langsung turbangun ketika merasakan getaran dari ponsel yang ada disaku celananya. Tapi matanya hanya melihat kegelapan, baru setelah beberapa detik ia sadar kini ia sedang kencan dengan kyuhyun dan matanya ditutup oleh kyuhyun.

"Kyu, sepertinya ada pesan diponselku, boleh kubuka penutup mataku sekarang?" Tanya yesung karna ia penasaran dengan pesan diponselnya yang mungkin saja penting.

"Kyu~" yesung kembali memanggil nama namjachingunya itu karna tak mendapat respon dari kyuhyun.

"Kyu~, kau mendengarku kan? Apa kau tidur saat menyetir atau…Eh?" yesung langsung tersadar kalau mobil yang ia tempati tak bergerak.

"Eh? Kenapa mobilnya tak bergerak. Kyu~" yesung kembali berusaha memanggil kyuhyun, tapi nihil tak ada jawaban dari kyuhyun. "Aish, kubuka sajalah penutup matanya" dengan perlahan yesung membuka matanya setelah kain penutup matamnya ia lepas.

Yesung terlihat kebingungan ketika tak mendapati kyuhyun dimobil. Ia akhirnya memutuskan mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat pesan untuknya. Yesung semakin bingung karna pesan itu ternyata dari kyuhyun. dengan segera dia membuka pesan itu.

.

**From : kyunnie chagie**

**Hyungie~**

**Lihatlah kedepan**

**Cepatlah kesana**

Yesung langsung mengarahkan pandanganya kearah depan sesuai petunjuk kyuhyun, dan disana ia melihat kyuhyun tengah melambaikan tangannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang yesung langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari menghampiri kyuhyun. setelah yesung tiba dihadapan kyuhyun, dengan cekatan kyuhyun melilitkan syal dileher yesung yang sejak tadi berada ditangannya, serta menyampirkan jaket tebal ketubuh yesung agar tak kedinginan.

"Jadi kau membawaku ke pantai?"

"Yap"

"Tapi kan sekarang masih musim dingin kyu~"

"Ya karna sekarang masih musim dingin makanya aku memilih pantai, lagipula tak ada orang yang akan kepantai dimusim dingin, jadi kita bisa menikmati dating kita tanpa gangguan orang lain"

"Lalu kita sekarang mau apa?"

"Aku mau menunjukan sesuatu padamu hyung. Ayo" kyuhyun menggandeng tangan yesung agar mengikuti langkahnya. Sementara yesung hanya pasrah saja ditarik oleh kyuhyun karna iapun penasaran dengan aa yang akan kyuhyun tunjukan padanya.

.

"Sampai~"

Yesung melongo melihat pemandangan didepannya. "Ini apa kyu?" Tanya yesung sambil menatap kyuhyun menyelidik.

"Sebuah makan siang sederhana ditepi pantai"

Diarahkan kembali pandangan yesung kedepan, sebuah meja dengan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan. Diatas meja, terdapat sebuah kompor kecil yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah panci yang dari aromanya yesung tau itu berisi seolleongtang, makanan kesukaannya.

"Ini kau yang menyiapkanya kyu?"

"Ne~"

"Kapan?"

"Tadi saat kau masih tertidur didalam mobil." Jawab kyuhyun. "Ah sudahlah, ayo kita makan, aku sudah lapar" kyuhyun menarik satu kursi dan mempersilahkan yesung untuk mendudukinya.

"Mianhae karna ini terlalu sederhana hyung~" ucap kyuhyun setelah duduk dihadapan yesung.

"Gwencana kyu, ini sudah lebih dari cukup kok" ucap yesung sambil memberikan seyum manisnya pada kyuhyun. "Tapi ini siapa yang memasak?"

"Aku dong"

"Eh? Tapi kau kan tak bisa memasak? Masak ramen saja seperti kebanjiran."

"Aish, jangan ungkit-ungkit soal itu hyung, lagipula ini memang benar masakanku kok, aku sengaja meminta kim ajhumma mengajariku memasak makanan kesukaanmu tadi pagi,"

"Mwo? Tadi pagi?"

"Ne~, sebenarnya aku sudah ada diapartmentmu jam 6 pagi tadi"

"Hah? Lalu kenapa kau tadi bilang kalau kau ada di basement?"

"Hehehe, biar kau tak curiga karna tiba-tiba ada dirumahmumakanya aku turun dulu deh" ucap kyuhyun sambil nyengir evil.

"Pabbo"

"Aku itu orang yang terpintar kedua disuju hyung, mana mungkin aku pabbo."

"Aish, terserahmu sajalah, aku lapar dan mau makan."

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

Angin laut semakin lama semakin membawa udara dingin yang menusuk kulit. Tapi dua sejoli yang tengah melaksanakan kencan pertama itu sepertinya tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Posisi mereka masih sama, kyuhyun yang memeluk yesung dari belakang mencoba untuk membagi kehangatan yang menyenangkan sambil menunggu matahari terbenam ditepi pantai.

"Hyungie, aku mencintaimu~" bisik kyuhyun tepat ditelinga kiri yesung seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. Yesung segera membalikan tubuhnya. Ia kalungkan tanganya keleher kyuhyun.

"Ne kyu, aku juga sangat mencintaimu"

Wajah mereka mendekat dan..

Cup

Sebuah Ciuman lembut tercipta bersamaan dengan matahari yang tenggelam di ufuk barat. Setelah beberapa saat, ciuman itu terlepas menghasilkan senyuman dan semburat merah diwajah yesung.

"gomawo hyungie"

"Eh? Gomawo untuk apa?"

"Untuk segalanya, kau adalah kado teraindah dari tuhan untukku"

"Aish, dasar gombal" ucap yesung sambil memukul pelan dada kyuhyun diikuti semburat merah yang semakin pekat diwajah yesung.

"HAHAHA, kau benar-benar mengemaskan hyungie~, aku semakin mencintaimu~"

"Ne, aku tau, karna tak ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku, bahkan pesonaku juga berlaku untuk iblis"

"Ya! apa maksudmu? Kau anggap aku Iblis eoh?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil tangannya mengelitiki pinggang yesung.

"Ah ah ampun kyuh hahaha berh haha henti haha" yesung mengeliat karma kegelian.

"Aku akan berhenti kalau kau meminta maaf"

"Neh, mianhae hahaha" kyuhyun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Kyuhyun menatap jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangannya.

"Ah, ayo kita pergi hyung"

"Eh? Pergi kemana kyu?"

"Katanya didekat sini akan ada festival valentine hyung, kita kesana yuk?"

"Ah jinjayo? Yasudah tunggu apa lagi, kajja" yesung langsung menarik tangan kyuhyun menuju mobil.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

Mobil Hyundai NF sonata warna hitam baru saja terparkir di parking area tempat festival valentine akan berlangsung. Yesung langsung berusaha membuka pintu ketika mobil milik kyuhyun itu sudah terparkir dengan sempurna. Tapi gerakanya terhenti ketika ada sebuah tangan yang memegang pundaknya. Dia berbalik menatap kyuhyun yang merupakan pemilik tangan terseabut.

"Ada apa?"

"tunggu sebentar hyung" tangan kyuhyun kemudian bergerak kearah jok belakang dan meraih sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar. "Ini hyung, aku mau kau memakai ini."

"Apa ini kyu?"

"Buka saja,"

Perlahan yesung membuka kotak yang diberikan kyuhun padanya. Mata Yesung langsung terbelalak lebar ketika melihat isi kotak yang diberikan oleh kyuhyun. matanya memandang kyuhyun horror.

"Apa maksudnya ini kyu?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang tadi, aku ingin kau memakainya" ucap kyuhyun santai.

"MWO? SHIREO?"

Kyuhyun langsung memandang yesung dan memberikan senyuman yang termanis yang ia punya. "Tak ada penolakan hyungie~"

"Ta.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, cepat pakai, aku tunggu diluar" setelah mengucapkan itu, kyuhyun langsung keluar dari mobil meninggalkan yesung. Yesung kembali menatap isi kotak itu dengan pandangan horror. Astaga, mimpi apa dia semalam hingga disuruh menggunakan hal-hal semacam ini.

#

Setelah sekitar 20 menit menunggu, yesung akhirnya keluar dari mobil kyuhyun. mendengar pintu yang terbuka kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan pandanganya kearah seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Diamati secara seksama dari mulai ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Kaki yang dibalut stoking putih yang senada dengan warna kulitnya serta dibungkus sepatu heels warna hitam yang tingginya sekitar 5 cm, sementara tubuh rampingnya dibalut dress terusan diatas lutut berwarna merah, serta dibalut lagi dengan blazer warna hitam dengan bulu-bulu disekeliling lehernya, serta mengenakan rambut palsu yang panjangnya sebahu.

.

.

Kyeopta

.

Kyuhyun menganga. Tubuh yesung yang ramping dengan kaki jenjang seperti milik perempuan serta perpaduan warna merah dan hitam membuat yesung terlihat begitu bersinar. Dtambah wajah manisnya terlihat memerah entah karna tersipu atau malu. Dia mungkin takkan percaya jika orang yang ada dihadapanya itu seorang namja.

Yesung menghampiri kyuhyun yang masih memandanginya sambil melongo.

"Kyu~, aku ganti saja ya~" ucap yesung sambil melancarkan turtle eyes nya yang membuatnya makin terlihat cantik.

"Ani, kau seperti ini saja hyung"

"Tapi.."

"Tak ada kata protes" ucap kyuhyun memotong ucapan yesung yang pasti berisi protes. "Dan satu lagi, panggil aku oppa"

"MWO? Shireo?"

"Eits, kau sudah janji akan menuruti semua perintahku hyung, jadi cepat panggil aku oppa~"

"Op..Oppa" yesung berucap lirih.

"Apa? Aku tak mendengarnya? Ucapkan lebih keras dan sebut namaku. Ah dan dengan nada manja juga"

"Kyu op..pa"

"aish, itu tak ada manja-manjanya sama sekali hyung."

Yesung menghela nafas sejenak. "Kyu oppa~"

"Good, nah kajja chagie kita masuk" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengambil tangan yesung dan mengaitkan dilenganya. Dan yesung hanya pasrah saja dengan apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun, sebenarnya iapun butuh sandaran untuk bisa berjalan karna tak terbiasa dengan sepatu heels.

Ditengah perjalanan, mereka tiba-tiba berhenti ketika mendengar ada seseorang memanggil nama kyuhyun. dan sipemanggil yang ternyata adalah eunhyuk itu berlari menghampiri kyuhyun dan yesung, yang diikuti donghae yang berlari dibelakangnya.

"Monyet, Ikan, kenapa kalian ada disini?" Tanya kyuhyun tak sopan.

"Kau sendiri kenapa ada disini bersama yeoja ini, kau selingkuh dari yesung hyung ya?" Tanya eunhyuk penuh selidik.

"Tidak, mana mungkin aku berselingkuh kalau aku sudah dapat segalanya dari yesung hyung."

Blus

Muka yesung memerah ketika mendengar pernyataan kyuhyun.

"Lalu dia siapa? Aku yakin dia pasti selingkuhanmu, akan ku adukan kau ke yesung hyung" ujar donghae sinis karna tak terima kyuhyun mengkhianati hyung kesayangannya.

"Silahkan saja"

"Baiklah akan kutelfon sekarang"

Donghae langsung mendial nomer milik yesung, kemudian handphone yang ada disaku balzer yang yesung gunakanpun berbunyi.

"Diangkat chagie" perintah kyuhyun. yesung langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Mwo? Ka..kau ye..yesung hyung?"

"Ne, dia pacarku ikan"

"Be..benarkah kau yesung hyung?" Tanya donghae sambil mendekat kearah yesung.

"Ne hae-ah, aku yesung."

"Hyung kau benar-benar cantik, kalau seperti ini aku juga mau menjadi kyeopta" donghae langsung memeluk yesung sementara eunhyuk yang mendengar kata-kata donghae, segera pergi dari tempat itu tanpa pamit. Kyuhyun yang melihat pacarnya dieluk seenaknya oleh seorang ikan segera menarik yesung dan memisahkan pelukan mereka.

"YA! Yesung hyung is MINE, lagian kau kesini bersama eunhyuk kan, dia sudah pergi tuh." Ucap kyuhyun sinis seraya memeluk yesung protektif.

"Mwo? Eunhyuk pergi kemana?"

"Molla, dia langsung berlari saat kau memeluk yesung hyung."

"Jinja? Kalau begitu aku mau cari hyukkie dulu, bye" donghae langsung melesat mencari eunhyuk.

"Kyu, apa mereka memiliki hubungan sama seperti kita."

"Molla, tapi sepertinya mereka akan menyusul kita, dan hey, panggil aku oppa" yesung langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karna kyuhyun tarus memaksanya memanggil oppa.

Cup

"Yak!"

"Makanya jangan mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu, kau seperti memintaku untuk menciummu."

"Aish, dasar otak mesum."

"HAHAHA, begitulah adanya, ya sudah, ayo kita jalan lagi."

"Tapi kakiku sakit kyu" rengek yesung yang kakinya benar-benar sakit karna tak biasa memakai heels. Kyuhyun melihat kearah kaki yesung yang sepertinya tak nyaman. Kyuhyun langsung berjongkok dodepan yesung. "Naiklah hyung, biar aku gendong"

"Yak! Kau tak ingat aku pakai rok, mana bisa digendong seperti itu."

Kyuhyun kembali bangkit dan langsung mengangkat tubuh yesung dengan bridal style.

"Kyaaa" teriakan yesung mengundang perhatian dari para pengunjung yang ada disekitar mereka. Banyak yang berbisik-bisik memuji keserasian pasangan tersebut. Tanpa memperdulikan bisikan-bisikan disekitarnya, kyuhyun kembali berjalan mencari tempat untuk beristirahat, sementara yesung membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang milik kyuhyun karna wajahnya memerah malu. Yesung kini bersyukur karna dia memakai baju yeoja, mungkin kalau dia tetap memakai pakaian namja, reaksi orang akan berbeda dengan apa yang saat ini terjadi.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari tempat istirahat, akhirnya kyuhyun memilih mendudukan yesung dikursi yang ada disebuah taman yang lumayan sepi tapi masih bisa melihat hingar bingar festival valentine.

"Apa kakimu masih sakit hyung, dimana yang sakit?"

Yesung hanya mengangguk sambil menunjukan bagian yang terasa sakit. Kyuhyun dengan cekatan mengurut kaki yesung.

"Apa masih sakit."

"Ani, sudah agak mendingan kok."

"Mianhae hyung"

"Eh? Kenapa meminta maaf?"

"Aku membuatmu sakit gara-gara kusuruh memakai sepatu heels."

"Ne~, gwenchana, tapi jangan ulangi lagi ne~" kyuhyun langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yakso?"

"Yakso" ucap kyuhyun sambil menautkan jari kelingking mereka.

"Kyu~, boleh aku memelukmu? Aku kedinginan"

"Tentu saja, kemarilah" kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya yang langsung disambut pelukan oleh yesung. Yesung membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik kyuhyun meresapi kehangatan dan kenyamanan dari tubuh kyuhyun.

"I love you" lirih yesung yang masih mamu tertangkap telinga kyuhyun.

"I love you more~"

Yesung mendongak dan mencium bibir kyuhyun kilat, tapi sebelum wajah yesung menjauh, tengkuknya sudah terlebuh dahulu ditahan tangan kyuhyun dan langsung melumat bibir yesung, memperdalam ciumannya tak perduli ia masih berada ditempat umum.

.

~FIN~

.

Ending gagal…

Hwuee..

Ini benar-benar mengecewakan~, aku minta maaf udah ngerusak mata kalian dengan ff ni..

.

Oya, sekali lagi aku juga minta maaf karna keterlambatan update. Itu benar-benar diluar dugaanku.

Awalnya agak sangsi mau publish, soalnya udah jauh banget dari hari yang seharusnya. Tapi karna aku ngerasa ini hutang akhirnya tak publish juga deh.

Dan sebagai tanda permintaan maafku, aku buatnya agak panjang, ini udah 3k+ lho~ padahal ff yang dulu panjangnya Cuma 2k+ doang.

.

Dan makasih buat yang udah mereview ff gajeku ini, maaf kalo mengecewakan. Dan aku minta reviewnya lagi, kritik dan saran yang mendidik sangat dibutuhkan karna aku author yan bisa dibilang baru, jadi masih butuh asupan saran yang bisa membangun.

.

**Big thanks to:**

**ajib4ff ~ ysunglove ~ aKyuCloud ~ cloudyeye ~cloudy24 ~ euNdha3428 ~cloudy10 ~cloud3024 ~clouds06 ~ nierin ~ yesungismine ~ love Clouds ~ cloudskyu ~ ranimaharsi ~KyuSung shipper ~ rinny. agustya ~ guest ~ yoon HyunWoon ~ clouds lovely ~ uthienz. Keykimkibum ~ cacaclouds ~ Aquila3424 ~ sjflywin ~ Angela kim ~ libra love clouds**

.

**Dan buat siders dimanapun anda berada, aku butuh asupan semangat dari kalian. Jadi maukah kalian mereview ff abalku ini? *turtle eyes***

**Selesai, silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya :D**

**RnR**


End file.
